


In Death Like In Life

by Proskenion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Caning, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: They are seven and eight years of age when Nathaniel and Prince Samuel meets. Nathaniel is to be the prince's companion now, or so Samuel is told - until he learns his new friend is actually his whipping boy, here to take all his punishments in his place.Or the life of a prince and his whipping boy, from childhood to manhood to old age; from friends to lovers to lifelong partner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In Death Like In Life

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO ! 
> 
> I am BACK ! I wanted to write something about a whipping boy for quite a while now, I first thought of an alternate universe of some fandom, but I wasn't much inspired so I wrote this original story instead. Hope you'll like it :) 
> 
> Oh and, yes, I read The Song of Achilles recently and this book blow my mind and changed my life forever, so yeah there's a lot of TSoA in here ^^' 
> 
> Enjoy !

Prince Samuel met Nathaniel shortly after his lord father got ill. Nathaniel was brought to him as a companion, to distract and entertain him, as Samuel was an only child with a dead mother and a now sick father with no real hope of recovery. Nathaniel was only a year older than him but he was already a head taller. His yellow curls cut sharp against his tanned skin, and his eyes were the greyest Samuel had ever seen. The little prince was mesmerised by him at first sight. 

The boys got along easily. They found solace in each other, a real, understanding friend. Nathaniel had no father and a mother who had never been kind to him and who finally sold him to the royal family - not that he minded, and if she hadn't done that Samuel and him wouldn't have met. This lack for caring parents, this longing for a family, was their first common ground. Together, they started to feel like they belonged - they belonged to one another. 

Samuel and Nathaniel were never apart for long. They slept in the same room, they had their meals together, they played together, and Nathaniel would accompany Samuel in all his classes. You almost never saw one without the other, like a shadow always sticks to the body it reflects. 

The king was ill, and Samuel being only a boy of seven springs, it was his uncle, his father's little brother, who ruled the kingdom in the meantime as regent. He was meant to consult his nephew on every matter, but the boy couldn't care less and soon the tegent ruled alone and as it pleased him. It was his idea to get Samuel a companion. 

At the first days of summer, some weeks after Nathaniel's arrival at the palace, Samuel started to long for games in the wild, far from his classrooms and boring lessons. One morning while taking the sun on the prince's bedroom balcony, Samuel said: 

"There's a little stream over there," he pointed out in the direction of the wood beyond the palace's gate. "I used to go there with my nanny when I was little." 

"I'd love you to show it to me, one day," was Nathaniel answer. 

The boys looked at each other, and a cheeky grin appeared on Samuel's face. 

"Why don't we go now?" 

"Now?" Nathaniel replied. "But you have your lyre lesson soon." 

Samuel grimaced. "It's such a bore," he complained. "Come on, let's go! It'll be fun." 

Samuel watched expectantly as Nathaniel hesitated. Eventually, the older boy surrendered with a smile. To prevent being caught they used the service stairs and entrance. Then Samuel led his friend to a place where the fences were easy enough to climb, and in a few jumps they were outside. 

They ran and ran and ran, so freely that their feet barely seemed to touch the ground; they felt like two eagles, untouchable and unstoppable. They laughed, their voices like the chirping of birds. When finally they reached the stream, Samuel exclaimed: 

"The first in the water wins!" 

They took of their shoes, and clothes, and together they plunged in the cold and clear water. They laughed more, splashing each other, falling and rolling in the stream, their voices mingling with the crystalline melody of the river. Then they laid in the grass under the sun. When dried they put their clothes back on and went running into the forest, looking for fruits and berries, playing explorers and hide and seek. When they went back to the palace, the day was dying. 

The butler was the one to spot them first. He called them with a shriek, and the boys could not tell if he were worried, angry, or relieved. Maybe all of it at once. He took them to the regent. 

Samuel's uncle waited for them in his private chambers. He waited for the butler to leave before saying anything, before starting to shout. How could they have been so careless? Did they realise how dangerous it was to leave the palace on their own? Did Samuel realise that? 

"I'm sorry, uncle," the prince replied. 

"Oh, you're sorry?" The regent barked. "I'll give you reasons to be sorry for !" 

The regent hit the top of his desk with both his hands, making the two boys jump. They glanced at each other. Samuel cleared his throat. 

"Uncle, I understand this requires punishment. However, I am the only one to blame, I... forced Nathaniel to come." 

Nathaniel frowned and looked at Samuel with bewilderment. What was he doing? 

"You forced him?" 

"Yes. I... threatened him. I told him I'll make him regret if he didn't follow me and do as I said." 

Nathaniel's jaw dropped in utter confusion, but the regent was too busy staring at his nephew to notice, and the boy managed to go back to a neutral face just before the man turned to him. 

"Is this how it happened?" 

Nathaniel turned crimson. He glanced at Samuel. He swallowed.

"Y-Yes, Highness," the boy mumbled. 

The regent sighed. He wiped his face with his left hand. 

"Fine," he said. 

He rang a bell and a few moment later a servant came in. 

"Fetch me a cane," he ordered the servant, who nodded and left. "Eigh good strikes should teach you to behave," he added, watching the boys deadly. 

Nathaniel glanced at Samuel again. The Prince smiled at him reassuringly. Nathaniel did not smile back. The door opened and the servant came back with a rattan cane he gave to the regent before leaving quickly. Samuel braced himself. 

But it was not him his uncle came to catch, it was Nathaniel. He dragged him to the desk and lied him there on his belly, the boy's legs dangling in the air and his backside exposed. 

"Wait!" Samuel screamed. "What are you doing? I told you it was not his fault!" 

"And I heard you," the regent replied, putting Nathaniel's breeches down and revealing his bare buttocks. 

"But..." 

Samuel was cut short by his uncle threateningly pointing the cane at his face. The man said, his voice trailing like a beast's groal: 

"Stay silent, and watch." 

Then he turned his attention back to Nathaniel, who had brought his hands up above his head, clenching his little fists tight. He was trying to breath evenly but couldn't help shivering at the anticipation of what was coming. 

"You will count aloud and thank me after each blow, do you understand?" The regent instructed. 

"Yes, Highness," Nathaniel answered, his voice only a breath. 

Samuel stared with wide, horrified eyes. He could not comprehend a thing of what was happening, and confusion and shock had him paralysed. 

_Twack!_

"Ah! One, thank you." 

Samuel jumped. The cane left a red line on Nathaniel's skin. His uncle got ready for the next blow. 

"No! Please, stop," Samuel pleaded. 

_Twack!_

"Ow! Two, thank you." 

A second red line, just below the first one. And a third. A fourth. A fifth. Nathaniel was sobbing now, and he was struggling to speak. Samuel stood paralysed. 

"Ah!... S-six, th-thank you..." 

The regent took a break. He patted Nathaniel's back encouragingly, almost tenderly. Then he stroke again, the cane landing in an awful cracking sound. Nathaniel screamed. 

"Se-ven, th-thank you," he mumbled through his tears. 

Samuel was crying too. He watched, transfixed, as the cane landed for the last time on Nathaniel's bare cheeks, leaving a burning, crimson line behind. Then it was over. The regent put the cane on the desk and Nathaniel stumbled to his feet and put his breeches up with a wince of pain. 

"Let this be a lesson to you," his uncle told Samuel harshly. 

Samuel glared back at him. He wanted to scream that he hated him, he wanted to jump on him and hit him with all his strength. But something kept him still and mute. 

"Now get out of my sight, both of you," the regent ordered in a tired voice. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Samuel turned and hugged Nathaniel. He started sobbing again. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't... I don't understand, I... I told him it wasn't your fault..." 

"I'm alright," Nathaniel whispered, gently pushing him away. 

"No, you're not." 

"Please," Nathaniel said softly, "could we go back to our room now?" 

Samuel nodded. They walked in silence. When they got there, Nathaniel walked to his pallet. He got undressed, keeping only his shirt and folding the rest to put it under the pallet. He lied down on his belly and put his face between his folded arms. Samuel looked, unsure what to do or say. 

"Are you angry with me?" He asked. 

Nathaniel did not answer, did not budge. Samuel took it as a yes, and bit his lower lip to restrain his sobbing to come back, when Nathaniel's voice came from the pallet, soft as summer breeze: 

"No, I'm not." 

Relief washed over Samuel. The boy ran to his friend and knelt next to the pallet. Nathaniel turned his face to him. 

"Did you really not know?" He asked. 

"Know what?" Samuel asked back. 

"That that's what I'm here for. Taking your punishments in your place." 

Samuel stared at him with eyes like balls, stunned. 

"I'm your whipping boy," Nathaniel explain. 

"They told me you were here to be my companion," Samuel said, still a bit confused. 

"That's one way to put it, I guess." 

And saying so he hid his face in his arms again. 

"Wait, do you mean you knew? That you would be punished instead of me?" 

"Yes."

"And you came with me anyway?" 

A silence. 

"Yes." 

Samuel bit his lower lip, frowning. Why? Why would he take the risk to be thrashed just to come with him?

"It must hurt a lot," Samuel whispered. 

Nathaniel nodded. Samuel felt tears come again, but he tried as hard as he could to repress them. Nathaniel was not crying and he had better reason to. 

"May I take a look?" Samuel asked. 

Nathaniel whipped up his head. His face was burning red. But eventually, he nodded slowly. Samuel took a candle and moved to watch. At the small flame light, the welts seemed almost black. There was eight of them, each perfectly lined one after the other. For the umpteenth time that night Samuel felt like crying. 

"Come," he said. "Come sleep in my bed." 

Nathaniel gave him a questioning look. Samuel offered him his hand. 

"Come on," said the little boy, "you'll be more comfortable in my bed, and there's room enough for two." 

Nathaniel smiled. He took the prince's hand and followed him into his bed. 

After that, Samuel became overly careful to act as he was told and do nothing that would end up in Nathaniel being punished for him, although he could not avoid it all the time. It was killing him to watch Nathaniel being paddled for every lessons he did not learn properly, being caned for every insolent replied he could not hold back. And there was also the accidents, like that time they were playing football in the garden and Samuel inadvertently threw the ball through the regent's window. That was the first time the regent used a belt on Nathaniel. 

Usually, though depending on who was disciplining the boy it was not always true, punishments were administered in a way so the skin would not scar. Except from that one time, when Samuel was twelve and Nathaniel thirteen. They had finished their daily classes and since the sun had been shining all day, they were running to enjoy a bit of freedom in the Palace's park. Unfortunately, rushing down the stairs, Samuel bumped into one of the courtiers, a noble woman the regent kept in high esteem. The shock unbalanced her and she fell all the way down. Furious, she demanded an exemplary punishment, and the regent had Nathaniel publically horsewhipped. This was by far the worst thrashing the boy ever got, it took him weeks to recover and he did not leave the bedroom he shared with the prince for days. Samuel had him sleep in his own bed and he would use the pallet, which he had pushed against one side of his bed so they could sleep side by side. The night of the whipping they fell asleep holding hands. 

Years passed, and their bodies started to change. Their limbs grew longer, their shoulders wider, and hair started to grow on their bodies. Their voices also changed, and with all those changes the way they looked at each other changed too. They became more aware of the other's body when they were close, they grew less indifferent to the other nakedness when they bathed, and on the dawn of Samuel's fifteenth birthday, their relationship took a step ahead. 

At times they would leave the palace's domain. With time they had learned how to do it without being caught. It was one of those days and they were lying in the grass wearing only their pants to take the sun. Nathaniel lied on his belly and Samuel absent-mindedly drew the scars on his friend's skin with his fingertips. He knew it all by heart, the map of his skin. He had done this so often, he could trace each line with his eyes closed without making a single mistake. Nathaniel loved to feel the prince's fingers on his back, and he would recognise his touch in a second without a doubt. 

"Don't you ever want to leave?" Samuel asked suddenly. 

Nathaniel straitened a bit, leaning on his elbow. 

"Leave? To go where? To my mother? I don't even know if she still lives, but if she does she sure doesn't want me back." 

"You could go anywhere," Samuel said slowly. "Far from here, far from... this." He gestured to Nathaniel's scarred back. 

"Well, you know I can't." 

"But don't you want to? I mean, this whole situation is so unfair." 

Nathaniel sat up and looked Samuel straight in the eyes. He said: 

"I would gladly suffer a whipping a day if it is what it costs to be with you." 

And saying so, he moved his hand in the grass just enough for their fingertips to touch. Samuel looked down at their hands and when he looked up, Nathaniel was smiling. So Samuel bent over and his lips brushed against Nathaniel's. It felt like lightning, an exquisite delight that immediately turned to fright. 

"I'm sorry, I..." 

"Do it again," Nathaniel softly said. 

That kiss was the first of many. 

After that life became even brighter. For everyone they were just as inseparable as ever, but they knew they now had a secret that united them both in such a special way. How they savoured all those pleasurable moments when they were alone! They looked as different as they were alike in spirit, one being sun-like when the other was a summer night sky, and both being each other stars. They were at an age they were meant to get busy with girls, but they could never quite capture their interests. During the day, though, they would pretend, running after serving girls and flirting with them but never pushing it to far. At night, they would find each other in bed and share the most delightful pleasures. One year went by like this. 

Samuel knocked at the door with his foot. His arms were busy with a huge box full of - well, he did not know, clothes, probably. His uncle had asked him to bring it to Lady Shaw, that one courtier he had knocked out years ago. He disliked the lady, but he could not refuse. He just regretted that Nathaniel had been asked by the butler to help with something in the garden, which prevented his friend to come with him. 

"It's Prince Samuel," he said, kicking the door again. 

The door swung open, revealing a very disdainful Lady Shaw. Though when she saw the box she softened. 

"Please, come in," she said with a bow. "I was just leaving, but please leave this here on my bed. It so kind of you to bring it to me, Highness!" 

Samuel did not answer. He knew it was all hypocrisy, it was notorious that the woman hated him since that day he made her fall on the stairs. He entered and she left, leaving the door wide open behind her. Samuel put the box on her bed and left. 

He rushed outside to meet Nathaniel. He helped him and the other servants to finish what they were doing in the garden so they could both go spend some time together, alone and undisturbed. Albeit when they reached the Palace's entrance the regent was waiting for them with his arms crossed on his chest. Samuel knew this attitude, his uncle was angry. 

"You two, come with me, now." 

They followed. Nathaniel eyed Samuel but the prince could only shrug. He had no idea what this was about. When they arrived in the regent's chambers, the man sit behind his desk, so Samuel took a chair to sit on the other side, facing his uncle. Nathaniel stood next to him. 

"Lady Shaw found the wine crystal jar she keeps in her room broken," the regent said. 

Samuel raised an eyebrow.

"And?" He asked. "What does it have to do with us?" 

"She thinks it's you." 

"What?" 

There a fight started between the uncle and his nephew. Samuel defended himself, but the regent grew more and more angry, and the more Samuel insisted on his innocence the more his uncle's wrath increased.

"Enough!" The man yelled. "It can't be a servant, it happened hours after their round around the noble chambers, and you're the last one that came in her room!" 

"Clearly not," Samuel replied. "Someone definitely came after me since I never broke anything!" 

"I said enough! You will apologise, or endure the consequences!" 

Samuel opened his mouth to reply but he felt Nathaniel fidget next to him. The boys exchanged a glance, and Samuel sighed. For Nathaniel's sake, then... 

"I apologise," he said, grumpy. 

"Good. Now you will apologise to Lady Shaw. Publically." 

"What? No way! I will not humiliate myself for something I didn't even do!" 

"Fine, your choice." 

Nathaniel did not have to wait for the regent to say anything to know what he needed to do. He knew how it went now. Without a word, he took off his own belt and gave it to the regent. Samuel felt his heart sink in his chest. 

"No, wait," he pleaded. "Forgive me. I will do it." 

But Nathaniel was already taking off his shirt and taking his position, hands on the regent's desk to steady himself. Samuel's uncle glared at him. 

"Too late," he said. "Five lashes for the deed itself. Ten more for your insolence. Ready?" 

Nathaniel clenched his teeth. That was a lot, but he nodded nonetheless. But before the regent could give the first blow, Samuel jumped from his seat and stood between them. 

"You don't have to do it," he said. "I will do as you say, I will do everything you want me to do. Please, I beg of you." 

"Step aside, or I will add five more lashes." 

Nathaniel could feel the heat of Samuel's body behind his back. He wanted to lean against it, to make the world disappear and lose himself in Samuel's arms. He turned his head, whispering: 

"It's alright, my prince. It's alright." 

Samuel's chest narrowed painfully. But Nathaniel's voice and his uncle's glare made him move. He positioned himself on the other side of the desk, locking his eyes with Nathaniel's. He would be with him through this ordeal, that the least he could do. 

_Crack!_

Nathaniel jerked at the first blow, a loud breath escaping his lips. It was strong, the regent was indeed angry and the beating would not go smoothly. 

"One, thank you." 

The four other blows came quick and sharp, leaving just the time for Nathaniel to count aloud. His hands were clenched on the desk, his knuckles white. He kept his teeth gritted to avoid screaming. As a child he would shout and cry, but growing up he had made it a point not to let it show how much pain he was in. His eyes never stopped looking into Samuel's eyes. 

_Crack!_

"Six, thank you." 

_Crack!_

"Seven, thank you." 

Each strikes came louder, and Nathaniel's breathing went heavier. But he still did not scream, and he still did not stop looking at Samuel, who were looking back with red eyes. After the tenth lash, the regent took a break, just enough to leave Nathaniel the chance to calm his breathing a little. Then it started again. The eleventh blow took Nathaniel unprepared, and he could not restrain a moan. The last lashes were the strongest, leaving purple, vicious welts on the boy's back. 

_CRACK!_

"Fif-fifteen, thank you," Nathaniel said in a breath. 

Nathaniel stood up, his back being all shades of red and burning like hell fire. He did not put his shirt back immediately, but he took his belt when the regent gave it to him and put it back on. Samuel had to summon all his willpower not to run to hug him. Instead he glared deadly at his uncle, who sat behind his desk again. 

"Now," the regent said. "You will go and apologise to Lady Shaw, or I'm afraid we will have to go through this all over again until you decide to act like a responsible adult." 

Nathaniel paled. He did not think he could go through such a beating again any soon. He looked at Samuel pleadingly. The prince sighed: 

"I will do as you say, uncle." 

"Good. Now get out of my sight." 

Later, in their room, Nathaniel lied on Samuel's bed, naked except from a towel around his waist. Samuel had bathed him and was now applying ointment on his back. That was a ritual they had taken long ago, something they would always do after a thrashing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Samuel said, tenderly rubbing his friend's back.

Nathaniel laughed slightly. 

"Why are you laughing now." 

"Because, after all this time, you're still apologising like the first time ot happened." 

Samuel smiled. 

"Because I am," he whispered while putting some balm on a particularly vicious bruise. 

"Do you remember that first time?" 

"How could I forget?" 

"You asked me if I was angry with you." 

"And were you?" 

A small silence, then Nathaniel chuckled. 

"Yes," he admits. "At first." 

"You said you weren't." 

Nathaniel laughed again. 

"I wanted to be, but I found I couldn't." 

Samuel smiled, and drew his hand back. He was over with the balm. Nathaniel turned on his side and leaned on his elbow. His eyes locked on Samuel's and he smiled. 

"You could have been," Samuel said. "That would have been only natural." 

"No," Nathaniel replied. "It has never been your fault." 

Samuel wanted to replied but Nathaniel prevented him from it with a kiss. The kiss lingered, deepened. Nathaniel gripped Samuel's shirt. 

"You're hurt," Samuel mumbled against Nathaniel's lips. 

"Not anymore," Nathaniel answered, pulling Samuel to him. 

Not long afterwards the king died. It saddened Samuel, but not really in a way a son would cry his father, for he had actually barely known the man. Shortly after the funeral Samuel was crowned king, but it was only an honorary title for he was considered too young to rule. So life went on as if nothing actually changed. 

When Samuel turned twenty-one, with his majority came the responsibility of the throne. His first act as a king was to thank his uncle for his longtime service and gave him what he called a well-deserved rest that he could either spend here at court or at his own domain, and he removed him from all his dutiesl. Then he sent back Lady Shaw to her lands with the order to never come back again. 

As for Nathaniel, Samuel named him his first advisor and most beloved companion. He got rid of the pallet, for they need not pretend anymore and they would share the same bed. Many times the courtiers begged him to take a wife, and everytime he politely refused. He did not need a wife, and his heir he would choose himself among his most trusted people. 

Samuel was a fair king. He was loved by the people, respected by his court. And with Nathaniel by his side, nothing could go wrong. Together, they started works to improve the country roads, to help the countryside and organise the cities more efficiently. They also submitted laws for children protection, and did a lot for orphans. This was a special matter in both their hearts. 

They lived happily together, a long, loving life. When death took Samuel in his old age, Nathaniel quickly followed. Their ashes were mingled together and dispersed in that stream they used to bathed in, as they had asked it done. For in death like in life they would be together. Inseparable. 

_One is sun-like, the other a summer night sky, both being each other stars._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Feedbacks are always appreciated :) <3


End file.
